Malaysia
Sun Qiao Chan (孫巧'婵'') '''is a fan-made character for Hetalia: Axis Powers. She is the representation for the country of Malaysia . In Eastern format, her name is read as '''Sun Qiao Chan, but to the West where names are read in the form First Name - Last Name, her name is Qiao Chan Sun. When England colonized Malaysia, she was given the name Sarah Sun. '''Appearance Qiao Chan takes on the Chinese-Malaysian appearance, and therefore has similar, but slightly different facial appearances to that of a beautiful Chinese teenage girl. She has a slightly darker complexion, yet still sports but really long, dark brown hair ,with a long fringe, clipped to the back with a black thin hairclip and chestnut-coloured eyes. She sometimes made a bun in her head with a plum blossom clip on it. She wears a red Chinese cheongsam but she'd rather wear a white T-shirt and a pair of black or dark blue 3/4 pants so she can be able to move around more. She always dress to impress when it comes to New Year celebrations and other celebrations. She sometimes wears a Kebaya and use a "Cucuk Sanggul" a hairpin used for holding hair in a bun at the back of a lady's head for the Aidilfitri festival. 'Personality and Interests' Fun-loving, caring, strict, hot-tempered,cunning, air headed and patient. Being surrounded by other Asian nations, Malaysia has a varied culture. She takes on different parts of Asia, in food, dress and festivals. She's known to be outspoken, and never hesitating to voice her own opinion. She also tends to use sarcastic phrases a lot, often mocking the words of others. Malaysia likes solving problem in court rather than fighting because she doesn't want to get involved ib unnecessary/nonsense fights. She also don't want to get involve with other countries war like World War II. She is also really cunning, she can always find a way to make things into a shortcut because she hates to do things slowly. She's very hardworking, especially in her studies, always aiming to reach the top (although she doesn't often reach it because of Japan). She gets disappointed easily, but sets herself new goals just as easily. She has a love of cooking, often using a variety of plants, spices and ingredients others would not dare to try. With the tropical temperature, her country also provides a large variety of fruits, and is often found eating various fruits such as mangoes, jackfruit, durian and longans. She also has a love for music. She mostly enjoys playing guitar, keyboard and flute. She has a verbal tic of adding 'lah' or 'mah' to the end of her sentences. For example, That's ture "mah", I can do it "lah". When she laugh to hard it would sound like "wkwkwkwk" or "wakakakakaka". 'Early Age' She was born without any parents and lives in a forest. She likes planting and eating many tropical fruits especially Mangoes and Bananas. In aroubd 100 BC, China sailed to her country. He became friends with her and lived their for a long time. He always steam many Chinese buns for her and she enjoys them very much. But after a few years, China sailed back to his country and left some Chinese in Malaysia. In 1511, Portugal colonized and raised her. In 1641, Portugal was defeated by Dutch and he conquered Malaysia until the year 1798, and eventually falls in the hands of England in year 1826. In year 1941, World War II began where Japan attacked and torture Malaysia because she didn't betray China like Japan did. He killed many Chinese citizens there and torture them like lock them inside a dungeon and let them breath poison gas. He also wanted to kill Malaysia. Singapore tried to help her but fail and surrender to Japan in 1942. England and Australia also tried to help her but they failed. Finally in year 1945, America drop an atomic bomb in Hiroshima in August 6 and in Nagasaki in August 9. Japan was very terrified and has no choice but to surrender. Japan apologize to Malaysia and promise her not to attack her ever again. She accept his apology but still seem to have a little fear towards him. In 1957, she became independent and doesn't want to get involved in unnecessary/nonsense fights. 'Relationships' 'Portugal' She first founded and raised by Portugal, Malaysia was later handed over to the Dutch, and eventually falling into the hands of England. Due to this, she lost most contact with him, but does not hesitate to greet him if she happens upon him. In Melaka has many Portuguess decendent and has a surname "Fernandes". 'Japan' Malaysia is a fan of his anime drawings and his manga but she keeps that a secret from Japan. You will mostly see Malaysia holding a manga or a sketch book. She always wants Japan to teach her how to draw but she never had the courage. She is also shown that she still fears him a little bit because of the war, where Japan torture Malaysia. 'South Korea' Both Malaysia and South Korea enjoys dancing and singing, more than anything else. Malaysia really enjoys South Korea's music. But Korea never treated her really nice. 'England' Malaysia was under the control of England for over 100 years. During this time, she had little control over her own assets, which were almost entirely run by England. He mostly used the Malaysian islands as bases for ships when trading in China. Due to his excessive control over her land, she grew slightly annoyed at him over the years. Now free from him, she tends to turn a blind eye when seeing him, and enjoys making fun of him behind his back but she was usually caught and end up getting a long lecture from him. 'Singapore' Malaysia's "rival". Once part of Malaysia, Singapore eventually separated from her due to a political disagreement. Although Malaysia gets along with Singapore most of the time, they still fight and often have political disputes against each other, forming a slight rivalry. They often just pass it off as sibling-rivalry. Besides all this, they maintain a friendly relationship in other ways. For example, the share one of the largest trading campaigns in the ASEAN region, and have a shared defense system where they will help each other out if needed. 'Indonesia' Another country that Malaysia sees as a sibling. Their languages are somewhat similar to each other, and can converse with one another to a certain extent. They both share the island of Borneo, with some states belonging to Malaysia and the others to Indonesia. They have arguments over land(Such as Sabah, Sarawak and Sipadan), resources and cultural claims, with Malaysia accusing Indonesia of using objects originating in Malaysia as Indonesian-created items. Today, Indonesia is Malaysia's rival in sport games and PSP games, instead of fighting over land, resources etc. 'China' Malaysia's first friend. He met Malaysia in 100 BC and lived with her for a long time. He thaught her how to speak Chinese and about Chinese culture, history and tradition. She grew up close to him and didn't betray him like Indonesia and Japan, she still keeps a lot of Chinese in her country and treated them really will. And for that, it really annoyed Indonesia and Japan, and also the reason why Japan attacked Malaysia. She seem to be very happy when seeing China and always call him "Onii-Chan" when she saw him. She really loves his cookings especially his Chinese buns. Like China, she is also a sucker for cute things and always play with his panda when they were still young. 'Philippeans' They are shown fight over lands especially Sabah. Phil. never quiet claiming that it is hers because half of Sabah was once hers but England gave it to Malaysia. She and Malaysia has gone to court for 2 times but Phil. still fail to take the place Sabah. But even after fail to achieve Sabah in court for 2 times, Phil. still claim Sabah as hers. 'Brunei' Even though Brunei is attached to Sarawak and Sabah, they still don't want to join Malaysia. Brunei is a very rich country and it is a absolute Monarchy country. And for that, Brunei thinks that he doesn't want to join Malaysia. Which made her kinda sad. Trivia -Her surname Sun "孫" prefers as "Grandson/Granddaughter". Her name Qiao "巧" has many meanings such as clever, skillful, cunning, artful and deceitful. While Chan "婵" means Graceful and beautiful lady/girl. Her English name "Sarah" means Noble lady or Princess. -She hates to do things in the last minute. -It is said that her birthday is around 35,000 BC. But her true age is really hard to explain. -She became independent in August 31st, 1957.